Who'll Tell Your Story
by Jadzia1208
Summary: When the apocalypse breaks out world wide, a small family bans together to survive but tensions are high in this crisis situation. Is this just another situation of who will live and who will die or is there a deeper meaning hiding in the shadows? Ships: DenNor, SuFin, HongIce


~95 Days after the start of the apocalypse~

Emil sprinted full speed through the forest, away from the growling of zombie people and dogs alike. He yelps a bit as thorns grip and cut his ankles but he knows he has to keep going. Suddenly a branch impacts his face, hitting his forehead and right eye, sending him to the ground. He assumes he just ran into it and tries to stand up to continue his escape when a cold blade is pressed against his throat.

"Don't make a noise or we're both dead." The stranger whispered in Emil's ear, which made him squirm.

"Let me go!" Emil hissed, trying to pull away but the man shoved a gun into his side, making him freeze.

"Not until you hand over the look I saw you running with. Came from that strip mall, didn't it?" He pulls Emil closer, forcing the knife deeper so it slightly nicked Emil's throat.

Emil held on tightly to the bag with his supplies in it, refusing to let go even though he was in extreme pain. "You'll have to slit my throat to get it."

The man laughs, reaching down to hold the bag though he couldn't take it from Emil yet. "That won't be a problem." He moved his hand to begin slicing Emil's flesh when he suddenly stopped. Letting out a last pained breath before releasing Emil and falling to the side. Emil turned around, holding his bleeding neck and looking back at the man with an arrow in his skull.

"Took you long enough! He almost killed me!" Emil yelled up at the trees.

There was a shudder and some crisp leaves fall down before two people jump from the tallest tree, landing in front of Emil. Lukas was the first to step forward, going to check the man's body.

"Don't be mad at me, Tino's the one that wouldn't take the shot."

Tino crossed his arms and pouted a bit, glancing up at his sniper rifle. "Not only was I not going to waste my bullets but it would have attracted zombies."

Lukas rolled his eyes and pulled the arrow from the man's head, shoving it in his quiver. He stood and whistled a tune before turning back to Emil. "Let's focus on getting you cleaned up."

A second later two more men walked to the group, one grinning and one looking around to make sure they were safe.

"Woah what happened to Emil?! Is he okay?" Mathias looked concerned to the younger boy.

Emil looked to the side as Tino looked over at him, upset that he was always the one getting hurt. "He'll be fine, just some minor cuts." Tino smiled at Mathias as to not worry him.

"What happened to his throat?" Berwald asked, raising an eyebrow at his injuries.

"It was a tricky shot." Tino laughed and looked to Lukas who just nodded. Emil didn't make the connection either and Tino went along to pull a makeshift first aid kit from Berwald's bag.

Mathias walked over to Lukas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Lukas glanced up at him and slowly pushed away the affection. Mathias pouted and sighed before turning away to get Emil's attention. They spent an hour in the same place as Tino fixed up Emil and then went through the duffle bag of supplies that Emil had risked his life collecting. He'd gotten lucky and been able to grab quite a few useful things. After the survey they started moving again to find a place to sleep, not wanting to stay so close to the city at night, especially after all the ruckus earlier. They were able to find a nice clearing to set up camp. Berwald going straight to building a fire while Tino took to the trees with his sniper to make sure the area was secure. Lukas left to catch dinner and Mathias was given the job of splitting firewood to keep the warmth through the night. Since Emil couldn't do much because of his injuries so the only service he could provide was making bed out of some of the drier leaves. They came back together an hour or so later when they had completed their assigned projects. Berwald had a decent size fire started with Mathias's wood, Emil completed the beds, Lukas had snagged a couple of rabbits, and Tino reported no people or undead in sight. Lukas sits beside his brother when everyone settles down for dinner.

"Did you really have to wait that long today?" Emil whispered when Lukas sat down, wanting to keep their conversation private.

Lukas sighed and took a bite of roasted rabbit, looking over at his younger sibling. "The truth is we weren't around when the man got ahold of you."

Emil turned to him quickly and glared slightly. "So you just left me to fend for myself?"

Lukas shook his head and moved his hand down to gesture that Emil should quiet down. "Of course not! We just lost you when you ran through those branches…"

Emil seemed unsure though he wasn't sure why. He had no reason to not trust his brother, he had helped him his whole life but there was just something off about the situation. Refusing to say a word in response, Emil stayed silent and an awkward aurora fell over the group. In what seemed like hours later it was time for the small family to retire. To no surprise, Berwald and Tino slept together in one of their sleeping bags. Lukas offered for Emil to sleep with him in another since the nights got very cold very quickly but he refused, scooping up the flattened bed and went to a corner almost out of the warm grasp of the fire. Lukas knew arguing would do nothing more than create conflict in the morning so he gave in to the cheerful Danes wish and slept with him. Though they were only in the bags for thirty minutes, everyone but them fell into a deep sleep and it was then that Mathias dragged Lukas back into the splintering cold of the night. When Lukas opened his mouth to question the behavior, Mathias was all too quick to silence him with a rough hand being clamped over his mouth.

"Just follow me…" Mathias whispered close enough to Lukas's ear that he could feel his hot, moist breath.

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not wanting to make a commotion when he knew other people were lurking not far behind. Mathias tried to give him a reassuring look so that Lukas didn't feel like Mathias was leading him into a death trap in the middle of the woods but that didn't seem to work too well. Lukas's breath staggered as they moved deeper and deeper into the woods, only fearing his lover had decided to betray him. Mathias did no such thing through and soon stopped in an area that was densely populated with trees and nothing else.

"Why'd you drag me out here?" Lukas questioned when they came to a halt. He did not get an answer though, at least not in the form of words.

As soon as they came to a stop, Mathias wasted no time before kissing Lukas deeply. This took Lukas completely by surprise and, just it being a habit he'd gained over the months, he quickly shoved the other man away. Mathias took a step back though he could easily push back if he wished; not wanting to scare off Lukas anymore than he already had. A dark blush slowly spread across Lukas's face when he had processed and understood what he just did. He quickly turned his head to the side to hide his red face but it was in vain since Mathias had already seen. The smile that grew over his lips was small because of his recovery from being pushed but he got his point across. He had not only spotted the pink shade but knew Lukas well enough to understand that this meant he enjoyed the kiss despite his reaction.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them where Lukas questioned why he was even with a guy like Mathias. A guy who took him to the middle of a random, dangerous woods where they couldn't see their fire anymore just to make-out. though he realized he didn't really care because it was a wild experience that got his adrenaline running which made it that much more exhilarating. So that's why he stepped forward to take Mathias by his tangled, messy blonde hair to pull him forward into another passionate kiss.

This one lasted longer than the first as Lukas felt himself being pressed against the rough bark of the tree behind him. The pressure from the colliding bodies pushed the kiss deeper, making the contact more heated. It became sloppy as clothes were shoved up and around, revealing smooth skin waiting to be caressed. There was a pause when Mathias released from the kiss to take a deep breath to replenish himself. Together they took a moment for their eyes to meet as their pants slowed to match each other's. Mathias smiled and Lukas blushed, shifting his hands from the Dane's hair to his shoulders and finally came to a halt at his muscular chest. Slowly, as to not break their line of sight, Lukas stood on his toes to continue the kiss in a much gentler way, though he did not protest the cool hands inching their way from his stomach to his lower back. As they relished the tender moment, the palms stayed in motion to rest on Lukas's butt. It's here they stayed and did not move again. Mathias instead put his focus on the kiss, wanting more as he teasingly nibbled on Lukas's bottom lip until he was forced to open and expose it. Without any hesitation so that he wouldn't have a chance to close it, Mathias slid his tongue through the opening to run it along the other's that was waiting inside.

Lukas gripped Mathias's shoulders roughly to contain himself but even this couldn't stop his squirming underneath him. The mixed sensations and uneasiness melted together from the warm embrace and, with little to no control over his mouth, there was no way for him to stop his oncoming moan. It caught both of them off guard but where Lukas got embarrassed, Mathias savored it. They shouldn't have been making so much noise as they were in a dangerous place but all logic had seemed to leave them as soon as their bodies collided. Because of this their passionate kiss continued, blended with the sounds of pleasure. With an easy movement, Mathias eventually released Lukas's tongue only to attack his neck. The kisses planted were light and gentle, that sent cold shivers down Lukas's spine but his body urged for the feeling. There but only slightly, his back arched toward Mathias and his head naturally tipped to the side away from Mathias's own. He could feel his blood rushing and his body heating up from the affection as he became willingly still in Mathias's arms. Though he hated to admit it, he wanted to be touched more by the Dane, and showed this desire by tugging on the bottom of his loose t-shirt. There was a low chuckle that came out of Mathias and tickled Lukas, as he clearly understood what the motion meant. Hesitantly Mathias pulled away just enough to hold the hem of his shirt in either one of his hands. His arms flexed as he began draw up the shirt away from his chest and up and around his head. Before the fabric could drift to the moist forest ground, Lukas's palms were on his bare skin. He was plainly feeling for now, as the warm touch tickled his fingertips, Mathias's prominent muscles carving beautiful curves in his torso. For a moment he thrived to have such a strong body, but like Mathias could read his mind, his thoughts were interrupted.

"I want to see your body too," Mathias whispered in a raspy voice, "I love you figure." His hands moved to the other's hips.

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat as his face once again shot up in temperature, turning him red. He was unable to make himself talk so he simply nodded. Mathias noticed his hesitation and cupped Lukas's left cheek in a comforting gesture, though it only made him feel more embarrassed. Instead of words, Mathias kissed Lukas again, which was quickly returned. Before the kiss got too heated, a quiet rustling could be heard from behind them, like an animal was lurking from behind the bush. Mathias didn't notice, or care, about the noise but Lukas, being the cautious person he was, instantly got distracted.

"What was that?" Lukas pulled away from the kiss and slowly raised an eyebrow.

He put his hands against the cold bark of the oak tree to steady himself so he could lean his body sideways to clearly look behind himself and around the tree.


End file.
